skaitleen03_and_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friend Of Evil Asriel Vesion
You're a Fallen Human and I'm the prince of this world You had fallen into our land and I made you my friend I will be by your side till the very of our lives And I follow your word even if its evil Two races ruled over this very peaceful world They all lived in harmony till one very day The humans declared war over my people They won and sealed us underground with a spell If the world is cruel and you want to fight it There is something that I need you to know I'll help you and I will be by your side So you'll smile and bring us all happiness! You're a Fallen Human and I'm the prince of this world You had fallen into our world and I made you my friend I will be by your side till the very of our lives And I follow your word even if its evil Then one day we had a plan to make our dad some pie We used flowers insteand of the thing we needed The flowers we had used made him so very ill I could only cry and stare as you made a plan But there is something that you needed to do That we shall take your soul even if your blood is spilled I shall follow your plan to free my people Without hint why my concious makes me feel wrong You're a Fallen Human and I'm the prince of this world You had fallen into our world and I made you my friend "I'm sure i can help but are you sure you'll be fine?" And you'll knod qith no regret, But i feel this is bad. Very soon you became Ill due to the flowers you ate. You had wished to see the surface flowers one more time No one had a way to get back up to the surface But They will never know that this was our entire plan I abosrobed your soul and went to the surface land When we got to the village, you had lived in You tried to kill the humans to take theirs souls So we can go back to free my people!! I'm the prince of the Underground and you were my best friend. We were twins right from the start who from fate got torn apart You had fallen into our land and I made you my friend If their calling me evil, I know i wont lie We're evil, I take blame, 'cause I followed your plan. Once upon a time there were two very happys friends One of them he was the prince and there the story begins A human child had fallen and became his best friend He was always very cute, but the Kid was kind of Cruel (Asriel: If the world is cruel and you want to fight it There is something that I need you to know I'll help you and I will be by your side So you'll smile and bring us all happiness!) (RIN: And alas we're here but I cant comprehend, And the humans attack thinking we're a threat You dont even bother to to Fight them back You just showed them mercy and ruined my plan!) He's the prince of the Underground and They were his friend They we're a Best friends from the start and by death got torn apart When the 2 return the Kingdom stands to weep They are hoping one day that they will get revenge... Category:Undertale Category:Fanlyrics Category:Parody